No te soporto más
by Laura Paty
Summary: Unas terribles pesadillas merman la salud de Morinaga, por lo que un accidente los hará padecer y repensar su realidad


**_Esta pequeña historia está dedicada a Jane-ko por su cumple de forma atrasada pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que sea de tu agrado y te diviertas al leerla._**

 ** _._**

 **¡NO TE SOPORTO MÁS!**

.

POV MORINAGA

Lo mire cruzar el altar vestido con un frac negro, su cabello atado, totalmente reluciente y hermoso, llegó y se colocó esperando por la novia que inmediatamente partió caminando orgullosa con su vestido blanco. Mientras tanto yo sentado en una banca viendo al amor de mi vida unirse a alguien más. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin detenerse, intenté limpiarlas pero fue inútil. De pronto lo escuché decir que aceptaba casarse, delante de Dios unió su vida a la de aquella mujer, no pude soportarlo más y grite:

— sempai nooo ¿¡por qué lo haces!? ¡Sempai! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai!

De pronto unas manos me agitaron de los hombros trayéndome a la realidad, mis ojos enfocaron a sempai sacudiéndome. A pesar de saber que fue un sueño siento mucha ira de pensar lo que me hace, razón por la que dije:

— ¡Suéltame, ya desperté! ¡Aléjate de mí no me toques!

— Me gritabas a mí, idiota ¿Cómo podría quedarme en mi habitación?

— Ya estoy bien mejor déjame tranquilo.

Sin decir más se marchó bastante molesto por mi actitud, pero tiene una buena razón para estar enojado.

Desde hace un par de semanas que volvimos de Kyushu las cosas son igual que siempre, soy lastimado, golpeado, a pesar de que en la intimidad parece amarme como yo lo hago con él. Conozco sus explicaciones sobre que sus límites son distintos a los míos respecto al contacto, pero a partir de no sé cuántos días he tenido sueños horribles donde me abandona, sus palabras frías de desprecio y asco me corroen, también donde lo veo besando a una mujer, a otro hombre e incluso esta misma noche su boda. No comprendo el significado y a pesar de que entiendo que son sólo sueños, temo que me abandone algún día, por lo que esta noche fue el acabose. No tolero más estos sueños, ¿puedo seguir con una relación sin futuro ni presente? Ya no he tenido ganas de acercarme a él, creo que mirar tanta desilusión imaginaria me hacen notar que la realidad no dista mucho de mis pesadillas, puesto que él no hace el menor intento por tocarme o decirme algo para hacerme sentir mejor, de verdad pienso que soy el único al que le importa si somos algo más que amigos.

Me relajé en mi cama intentado controlarme pero mi llanto me consumía mientras lo intenté callar para evitar que él me escuchará, aunque realmente no creo que le importe. ¡Jamás me corresponderá! Hay algo que me haría feliz y sería escuchar que por lo menos me quiere y le gusto, solía creer que lo demostraba en la cama pero ahora estoy seguro que esos pocos momentos en los que me siento amado no valen toda una vida de espera. En medio de la noche angustiosa con pensamientos negativos conseguí dormir hasta despertar, a razón del calor que la tarde traía a la habitación, supe que logré dormir un poco y afortunadamente no recordaba los sueños que tuviera en ese lapso, no obstante resonaban claramente las terribles pesadillas de otras veces. Lo decidí, sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza y es hablar con sempai sobre mis problemas, quizá me dé una grata sorpresa, aunque es irreal imaginar algo de ese estilo.

Con el cansancio en todo mi cuerpo me levanté y sempai esperaba en la sala molesto, pues dijo:

— Tardas demasiado, muero de hambre.

— Ya voy. — respondí sin ánimo.

Preparé algo rápido y lo serví a la mesa, comí casi a fuerzas pues no tenía hambre, observé el plato, los detalles de la comida ya que no tenía intención de dirigirle ni una sola mirada a sempai, mi corazón parecía angustiado y a punto de romperse de pensar en lo que puede decirme cuando le pregunte; aunque debo hacerlo, creo que es lo mejor ya que me hace tanto daño su frialdad que no puedo dormir ni comer. Entonces cuando él casi finalizaba su comida, de mi boca salieron un par de palabras:

— Necesitamos hablar, sempai yo…

— Habla ya que quiero ir a hacer unos reportes a mi laptop.

— Me he sentido mal estos días, no puedo comer, ni puedo dormir adecuadamente pues tengo sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas.

— Y eso a mí qué diablos me importa, me voy e estudiar…

— Espera. — Mientras lo dije se detuvo y me dirigió la mirada esperando por mis palabras, por lo que continué: — Sueño contigo, me abandonas y te vas con alguien más, ya son tantas noches que no soporto esto, necesito saber ¿Me quieres? ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un hombre! Además te pedí quedarte conmigo ¿no te basta?

— No se trata de que me quieras a tu lado, sino que tengo miedo que un día quieras sentar cabeza y casarte con una chica, o que sólo te quedas conmigo ya que soy tu amigo, porque jamás corresponderás mis sentimientos, por lo cual te irás enamorado de alguien que no soy yo. Sólo necesito saber eso, me hará muy feliz que de tus labios puedas decirme que me quieres o que te gusto. — Mientras hablaba mi llanto no se hizo esperar, simplemente salía desde mi afligido corazón.

— ¡Vete al infierno! ¡No te diré ese tipo de cosas porque son asquerosas! Tú lo sabías desde el inicio ¿cómo puedes esperar que te diga algo así? — Expresó sempai muy molesto levantándose de la mesa de inmediato, pero antes de verlo marcharse le enuncié las cosas más difíciles que he podido decir en toda mi vida:

— Comprendo sempai, no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo. Quisiera no seguir haciendo estas cosas, ya no quiero amarte más, me lastimas, me duele cada vez que niegas rotundamente una caricia, un beso y me golpeas por ello. Sé que nuestros límites son distintos, pero necesito alguien que pueda abrazarme para hacerme sentir bien, que me diga palabras dulces, no ese trato tan adusto que me das… Algo dentro de mí duele mucho, necesito un poco más de ti por favor.

Se quedó inmóvil y muy molesto pues apretó sus puños en señal de desacuerdo, luce como reflexionando mis palabras, por lo que sin responder nada, se dio la vuelta como para escapar pero no caminó, sólo dijo:

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! Tú eres el que siempre quiso todo esto, yo nunca te prometí nada.

Luego de decirlo caminó hasta su habitación y azotó la puerta demostrando su ira. Supuse que me sentiría tan mal que lloraría mucho, pero contuve mi dolor pues sé que simplemente él es así. Mientras me permita estar a su lado me quedaré aunque mis esperanzas en una relación con él, finalmente me abandonaron.

Esa tarde totalmente afligido fui al bar de mi amigo Hiroto para contarle mis problemas.

— ¿Entonces finalmente le preguntaste? Siempre supuse que no podrías decirle algo de ese estilo y te quedarías a su lado sin tener ninguna certeza de nada. — Expresó asombrado Hiroto.

— Sigue siendo de esa forma Hiroto, no tengo ninguna certeza de que permanezca conmigo, sin embargo necesitaba preguntarle, tenía fe que podría decirlo luego de todo este tiempo.

— Pero dime algo ¿todavía piensas mantenerte apartado?

— Yo creo que es lo mejor, me siento tan frustrado y molesto que no tengo ganas ni de ser su amigo y todo por esos sueños.

— Deberías ir a una clínica del sueño, ya te lo he repetido, no es normal el no poder dormir y además cada día te veo más ojeroso.

— No se trata de que no pueda dormir, lo que pasa es que cuando lo hago las pesadillas me despiertan y luego no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Contarle a Hiroto con un par de bebidas me daba un poco de alivio a mis preocupaciones, sin embargo al cabo de unos días no controlaba mi cansancio, me comenzó a dar sueño a todo el tiempo a pesar de beber mucho café, puesto que sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormido en la cafetería, sempai me sacudió una y otra vez hasta que recobré la conciencia:

— ¡Que rayos crees que haces descansando en horas laborales!

— Lo siento mucho sempai, me siento algo cansado. — Respondí con un bostezo.

— Vas ahora mismo por un café y te quiero revisando las muestras de inmediato holgazán.

— Si ya voy.

Con mi cuarto café expreso, finalmente puedo mantenerme de pie pues siento las piernas cansadas. Mis ojos languidecidos todavía me permitieron hacer las cosas pero no me podía concentrar correctamente en todo, por lo que ese día al igual que los anteriores cometí muchísimos errores, cosa que sempai usó para presionarnos a mí y a los asistentes. Mika y Tadokoro me intentaron ayudar ya que notaban mi gran cansancio, sin embargo sempai nos forzó a todos a organizarnos en equipos como todas las veces. Los profesores notaban mi agotamiento en las clases ya que me quedé dormido en todas sin excepción, incluso le autorice a Yamaguchi que me golpeara para despertarme de la forma más expedita. No obstante todo fue inútil, no prestaba atención, ni logré comprender lo que se me decía, razón por la cual me recomendaron un día de descanso, cosa que realicé de inmediato al siguiente día.

Me fui temprano y caí rendido…

Una mano delgada me tocó el hombro y cuando lo miré pude ver a sempai con una sonrisa llena de felicidad a su lado me presentó a una chica menudita de cabello azul y largo hasta la cintura, con un pequeño idéntico a mí y me dijo:

— Te presento a mi esposa Chie y mi hijo. Qué bueno que conseguí alguien igual a ti pero mujer, incluso sus nombres significan cosas similares. Por favor ya no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, déjame ser feliz.

Me horrorizó saber que me cambió sin reparos, me lo dijo de una forma tan tranquila y feliz que me dolió en el alma saber que me remplazó por ser un chico, además de que buscara una persona similar a mí y hasta tuviera un hijo. Pero lo más detestable fueron sus últimas palabras que expresó ¿Qué lo deje ser feliz? ¿Será que todo este tiempo no ha podido ser feliz por culpa mía? ¿Mi presencia le quita la oportunidad de conocer al amor de su vida?

Levantó a su pequeño en brazos y se marchó de la mano con su esposa mientras mi corazón se rompió nuevamente, para despertar llorando una vez más.

No pude descansar de nuevo por la noche de ese miércoles, no obstante como tenía el jueves libre intenté dormir durante el día. Sempai no dijo nada cuando le comenté que permanecería en casa a reponerme, sólo se fue refunfuñando por la comida que hice.

Durante ese día a pesar de las pesadillas, logré descansar y la mañana del viernes marché con un poco más de ánimo a mis actividades, todos supusieron que mejorarían las cosas pero de nuevo los sueños tan reales y deprimentes me hicieron sentir rendido el fin de semana. Realizar mis exigencias comunes como el aseo del departamento no logré hacerlas correctamente, me quedé dormido en el sofá sólo con sentarme un poco luego al preparar la comida; me asustó bastante que me corté al picar las verduras, puesto que simplemente cerré los ojos sin notarlo. Un pequeño parche sobre la cortada calmó el sangrado.

Finalmente al atardecer tuve que forzarme a estudiar pues mi cansancio me tenía bastante atrasado que debo revisar detenidamente los apuntes de Yamaguchi hasta ponerme al corriente en todo, pero fue en balde, sólo ronqué hasta que sempai con varios coscorrones me sacó del mundo de los sueños. El domingo fue la misma historia, aunque avancé un poco en lo de mis estudios no consigo sentirme despejado, mi fin de semana se acabó y no completé mis metas.

Una cosa que me ha ocurrido desde que estoy con este problema es que mi lívido ha desaparecido por completo, no tengo energías para tocarme y por supuesto tocar a sempai no es una opción pues de alguna forma mis sueños se confunden con la realidad, haciéndome sentir molesto con él como si tuviera la culpa de las cosas feas que me ha dicho en mi cabeza. Afortunadamente a él no le molesta, creo que de verdad es más feliz sin tenerme invadiendo su espacio personal.

Lunes por la mañana de nuevo fatigado para realizar todo, con cuatro cafés bien cargados nada lograba animarme, me tocó colocar los utensilios en las mesas mientras los demás revisaban los cultivos, de modo que puse las mangueras de los mecheros Bunsen y las conecté al gas; luego de eso me movieron para despertarme pues de nuevo mi cara estaba sobre la mesa:

— ¿Morinaga sempai ya está todo listo para que comencemos? — Preguntó Tadokoro.

— Si adelante.

Encendió el mechero de la esquina, caminó al próximo pero cuando se disponía a prenderlo una explosión nos quemó a Tadokoro y a mí.

— ¡Morinaga! — Escuché un grito de angustia.

De inmediato corrimos a la regadera de emergencia aunque los aspersores se encendieron al instante pero teníamos unas quemaduras bastante graves en los brazos pues nuestras batas se habían quemado, de igual forma mi cara ardía un poco a pesar de que me cubrí con las manos. Sempai tenía el rostro lleno de angustia, sus ojos tenían un par de lágrimas incipientes y lo primero que hizo fue darme un golpe con el puño sobre mi cabeza.

— ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas al no colocar las mangueras de forma adecuada?!

El incendio fue contenido poco después a razón de que el gas continuaba escapando de la alimentación sin ningún control pues parecía un lanzallamas, tuvieron que bajar rápidamente a cancelar el suministro. Las muestras se perdieron con el agua en nuestro laboratorio, afortunadamente los aspersores sólo se encendieron en nuestra área ya que de no ser así probablemente pagaríamos los daños a colaterales.

Caminamos a la enfermería en donde nos esparcieron un antiséptico con anestesia local, luego llegó la ambulancia por nosotros y partimos en ella Tadokoro y yo puesto que sempai y Mika se quedaron a dando explicaciones al director de la universidad y el profesor Fukushima que es el encargado de nuestra rama científica. Mi vergüenza no cabía en mi cara, todo es mi culpa y ahora los enojados profesores seguro estaban regañando a sempai por mi culpa, me daba terror pensar que expulsaran a todos por mi error, aunque en dado caso asumiré la responsabilidad yo solo. Cuando salí de urgencias nadie me esperaba, sólo a Tadokoro lo recibieron su padre y madre al lado de Mika que estaba feliz de que nada le ocurriera; al parecer le gusta pues lo abrazó de inmediato llorando en su hombro. Mirando ese espectáculo preferí salir sin hacerme notar, caminé hasta la estación de trenes con mis gasas sobre las quemaduras y en la cara una pasta para aliviar el ardor en la mejilla. Llegué finalmente a casa para mirar mi rostro en el espejo y notar una ligera quemadura en el pómulo junto con algunos cabellos quemados, pero nada peligroso, todo superficial tal cual me dijeron en el hospital. Avanzada la noche llegó sempai mientras yo me había quedado en el sillón pues me despertó con un grito:

— ¡Eres un completo estúpido! Deberían haberte expulsado pero el profesor Fukushima es bastante benévolo ya que sólo te mandaron suspender junto con revisión psiquiátrica por tus episodios donde te quedas dormido. Hasta entonces no podrás volver al laboratorio, sólo a clases y eso yo dudaría que puedas hacerlo. — lo dijo mientras lazó a mi cara una tarjeta con un horario para mi cita con el psiquiatra.

Agaché la cabeza en respuesta, no podía quejarme, sólo asumir mi responsabilidad y culpas por lo sucedido. Partí a mi habitación, me recosté nuevamente, tomé la píldora para dormir que me recetaron quizá para soñar cosas malas, cosas que me merezco por ser tan tonto.

La mañana siguiente me asignaron una cita en el área de psiquiatría de la universidad.

.

POV SEMPAI

Hacía días que notaba extraño a Morinaga, se veía cada día más débil y agotado, además de eso lucía esa cara triste pero tenía vergüenza de preguntar o malinterpretaría mis intenciones, ya le había dicho que si quería besarme sólo debía hacerlo y si yo no quiero simplemente lo golpearé. Entonces supuse que no se deben a mí sus problemas, hasta que una noche me despertó un grito de él donde clamaba mi honorífico. Al acceder a su habitación sus palabras fueron claras junto con su rostro cubierto de llanto:

— sempai nooo ¿¡por qué lo haces!? ¡sempai! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai!

Supe que se encuentra dormido por lo que lo sacudí para que despertara sin embargo me empujo gritando:

— ¡Suéltame, ya desperté! ¡Aléjate de mí no me toques!

— Me gritabas a mí, idiota ¿Cómo podría quedarme en mi habitación?

— Ya estoy bien mejor déjame tranquilo.

En ese instante quise golpearlo pero me preocupa bastante su actitud tan sombría, creo que no lo había notado pero su sonrisa ha desaparecido, esa sonrisa que suele iluminar la habitación, que me da algo en mi interior como una calidez tierna cada que me mira con ella en su rostro.

Suspiré y regresé a dormir pero ahora no podía lograrlo, pensé una y otra vez en la razón de su enojo, ¿será que cambió de parecer y se marchará? Siempre como un tonto diciendo "te amo" y ahora desde hace un par de semanas ni un solo beso me ha dado, aunque no es que en realidad me moleste. Di vueltas un par de veces hasta que conseguí relajarme algo para escuchar el maldito despertador sonando pues todos los días lo programo tenga o no tenga que dirigirme a la universidad. Fui a la sala y no vi a Morinaga tal cual siempre preparando el desayuno, razón por la que pensé que quizá está enojado conmigo. Prendí el televisor pero mis pensamientos yacían en los recuerdos de la semana y no conseguí encontrar alguno que me culpara de hacer alguna cosa inusual como para que el retrasado se molestara conmigo. Entonces lo vi salir de su habitación sin siquiera mirarme, parecía estar completamente cansado y enfermo, sin embargo estoy seguro que no tiene gripa ni fiebre, debe haber algo extraño, aunque no podría preguntar, es tan homo que se lanzará si le demuestro el menor interés.

Aguardé hasta que finalizó la preparación de nuestros alimentos, yo realmente moría de hambre, por lo que comí con velocidad, aunque de cuando en cuando le dirigí un par de miradas discretas puesto que él come como si fueran desagradables nuestros alimentos. Masticaba mi último bocado y una voz cortó mis pensamientos:

— Necesitamos hablar, sempai yo…

— Habla ya que quiero ir a hacer unos reportes a mi laptop.

Entonces me dijo que tenía pesadillas cosa que me resultó completamente absurdo para no comer o dormir. Supuse que seguro es una forma de chantajearme nuevamente, razón por la que me retiré de la mesa, no sin antes ser detenido contándome lo que soñaba:

— Sueño contigo, me abandonas y te vas con alguien más, ya son tantas noches que no soporto esto, necesito saber ¿Me quieres? ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Claro que es un chantaje, ponerse en ese estado tan deplorable sólo para obligarme a decirle algo es tan odioso que respondí:

— ¡Estás loco! Eres un hombre, además te pedí quedarte conmigo ¿no te basta?

— No se trata de que me quieras a tu lado, sino que tengo miedo que un día quieras sentar cabeza y casarte con una chica, o que sólo te quedas conmigo ya que soy tu amigo, porque jamás corresponderás mis sentimientos, por lo cual te irás enamorado de alguien que no soy yo. Sólo necesito saber eso, me hará muy feliz que de tus labios puedas decirme que me quieres o que te gusto.

¿Irme? ¿Casarme? No me conoce realmente si cree que yo puedo marcharme con quien sea, ese tipo de cosas sin sentido como las relaciones, el amor y todo me parece absurdo, además somos hombres. Me indignó sobre manera su conducta antinatural por lo que respondí de inmediato:

— ¡Vete al infierno! ¡No te diré ese tipo de cosas porque son asquerosas! Tú lo sabías desde el inicio ¿cómo puedes esperar que te diga algo así?

Me levanté y antes de que llegara a mi puerta me dijo:

— Comprendo sempai, no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo. Quisiera no seguir haciendo estas cosas, ya no quiero amarte más, me lastimas, me duele cada vez que niegas rotundamente una caricia, un beso y me golpeas por ello. Sé que nuestros límites son distintos, pero necesito alguien que pueda abrazarme para hacerme sentir bien, que me diga palabras dulces, no ese trato tan adusto que me das… Algo dentro de mí duele mucho, necesito un poco más de ti por favor.

¿Ya no quiere amarme? Nunca nadie se lo pidió en primer lugar. ¿Necesita más de mí? Que más quiere si compartimos todo. Al reflexionar sobre ello en los cortos instantes que lo decía, supuse que podría gritarle o incluso darle un buen golpe en el mentón pero algo me detuvo, sus llanto amargo que se escuchaba aunque no pudiera verlo, por lo que respondí:

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! Tú eres el que siempre quiso todo esto, yo nunca te prometí nada.

Corrí a mi habitación muy enojado, sin embargo no dejaba de escuchar en mi cabeza una y otra vez sus palabras tan duras ¿de verdad dejará de amarme? No comprendo a que se refiere con ello ¿Amor? ¿Es algo tan importante? Un vago recuerdo de él llegó a mi mente:

 _"_ _Amarte por tanto tiempo, siento que he encontrado mi camino otra vez"_

Si eso que dice ¿El amor? Lo hizo encontrar su camino, la falta de ello ¿también puede hacer que lo pierda? Me preocupa no saber que es realmente ese sentimiento tan grande. Tampoco puedo decir que nunca he amado pero sólo de la forma familiar, yo todavía amo a mi madre, hermanos, a Matsuda y hasta el viejo, pero ¿A quién amas cuando tu familia te dio la espalda? ¿Qué es lo que yo siento por él? Esas preguntas absurdas sólo las contestaría alguien como él.

Un par de días transcurrieron y de nuevo sentí esta presión en mi pecho por la preocupación por el idiota que se muestra tan cansado durante el día, a pesar de que se duerme temprano, justo lo he descubierto que camina como si las piernas le pesaran, ya no hace las labores de manera rápida sino que se recuesta en el sofá a dormir mientras lo hace. Además de todo ello ya no es el eficiente kohai que suele ser, sino que ahora no sigue los procedimientos y le salen mal los cálculos; gracias a ello trabajamos mucho más los nuevos asistentes y yo, por su estúpida culpa salimos todavía más tarde a casa.

El miércoles por la mañana me llamó el profesor Fukushima y una vez ahí me dijo:

— Tatsumi-kun pasa por favor y toma asiento. — caminé hasta la silla me senté y continuó: — Lo que tengo que decirte es sobre sus investigaciones, ¿son muy pesadas para ustedes?

— No más de lo habitual.

— Te veo y no pareces cansado ni nada, sin embargo he notado que tu kohai Morinaga luce terriblemente exhausto. Me han llegado reportes de que en todas las clases es igual, se duerme no presta atención y ya no comprende los conocimientos ¿a qué crees que se deba? Cualquiera pensaría que son los exámenes finales, aunque falta mucho tiempo para que lleguen, entonces… ¿lo estás presionando demasiado?

La preocupación en su voz hizo que no me molestara por insinuar que soy un tirano, puesto que no tenía idea de que las cosas están tan mal con Morinaga, por lo que sugerí que le otorgara un día de descanso:

— Debe ser la presión por la graduación pues los trámites y pruebas para su nuevo empleo terminaron hace más de un mes. Creo que quizás debería dejarlo descansar un día completo. — ante lo cual el profesor accedió alegremente.

Por mi parte le permití marcharse temprano una vez que arribó a nuestro laboratorio:

— Morinaga holgazán no te quiero aquí hoy, creo que nosotros avanzaremos más rápido sin ti.

Morinaga agachó la mirada y se marchó sin decir nada más, luego de que se fue Mika algo molesta me dijo:

— Tatsumi sempai, no quiero ser grosera con usted pero ¿por qué corrió de una manera tan grosera a Morinaga sempai?

— No lo corrí, sólo le di el día ¿qué no has visto sus ojeras? ¡Ese idiota necesita descanso!

Mika no respondió aunque su rostro cambió y dejó de fruncir su ceño. ¡Lo que me faltaba estos idiotas se protegen entre ellos! Al siguiente día Morinaga se quedó a descansar mientras yo me fui con ese mal sabor de boca que su comida me dejó, ya no prepara todo con el mismo esmero, supongo que a razón de que come muy poco. Afortunadamente el siguiente día lo vi algo restablecido, marchamos juntos como todas las veces y todo fue normal, pero el fin de semana de nuevo con ojeras y cansancio extremo, tanto que me vi en la necesidad de despertarlo en ocasiones con coscorrones para que continuara con sus labores. Aunque mirarlo dormir tan plácidamente me daba extraños sentimientos en mi corazón, sus labios moverse suavemente me hicieron evocar algo que no pasa desde más de un mes, lo cual es esa traviesa lengua en mi boca, el calor de su cuerpo ¡Que rayos estoy pensando!

El lunes bastante temprano preparó café muy cargado y bebió cuatro tazas antes de marcharnos, seguramente le dará taquicardia si sigue haciéndolo, pero quien soy para decirle qué hacer. Más allá de todo el café seguía aletargado en el laboratorio, razón por la que lo mandé a acomodar los utensilios, cosa simple pero laboriosa, mientras nosotros revisamos los resultados y muestras de la semana anterior. De pronto todo se hizo raro, mi corazón se aceleró pero algo estaba tan mal que no podía pensar que hacer, un enorme flamazo cubrió a Morinaga, la presión del mismo los había aventado a él y a Tadokoro pero cubiertos en llamas de la parte superior, de mi boca sólo salió un grito:

— ¡Morinaga!

No supe que hacer, todo fue tan rápido, no quería perderlo, pero me sentí congelado de pánico, otra vez en medio del fuego esa persona especial que no quiero perder. Los aspersores nos mojaron completamente aunque Morinaga y Tadokoro estaban bajo la regadera de emergencia en una esquina. Corrí hasta ellos y con mi puño alivié mi estrés sobre su cabeza, supe que el error debía ser de Morinaga pues él colocó los utensilios incluso las mangueras para el gas de los mecheros Bunsen y el fuego continuaba saliendo del tubo que alimenta el gas. De inmediato llamé a emergencias mientras corría por los pasillos hasta pedir que cerraran el suministro de gas. Cuando volví no había nadie en el laboratorio, bajé a la enfermería y desde afuera escuché a la enfermera preocupada hablar con los tres sobre las quemaduras en los brazos y el rostro de Morinaga. Un alumno llegó a prisa:

— Tatsumi-san hay una ambulancia en la entrada, dicen que alguien los llamó porque unos estudiantes tienen graves quemaduras.

— Sí, son los que están aquí dentro ¿por qué no les dices ahora en vez de platicármelo? ¿Qué no vez que yo no tengo quemaduras?

Entró al consultorio y salieron, conmigo siguiéndolos de cerca pero sin decirles nada, sólo podía pensar que ese tarado pudo haber muerto si la explosión hubiera sido más grande. No tengo idea de que tan mal están sus heridas, me preocupa mucho si se sentirá muy mal o si le dolerá.

Una vez en la entrada llegó el director de la escuela junto con Fukushima mientras ellos subieron a la ambulancia. Mika se aproximó a mí a escuchar el problema y fuimos escoltados hasta nuestro laboratorio:

— ¡Necesito saber quién es el responsable de este desastre! — Inquirió el director con ceño fruncido.

— Yo soy el responsable, todos están bajo mi cargo.

— Correcto, desde ahora estas expulsado de esta universidad. — Aseveró el director.

No quise responder, es la verdad, debí verificar el trabajo de Morinaga si ya conozco su problema con el sueño, entonces la voz de Mika retumbó:

— Fue un accidente, una manguera en mal estado se rompió y el gas escapó hasta que finalmente estalló.

El profesor Fukushima recalcó:

— Es verdad, llevó diciéndole un par de meses que me autorice el presupuesto para el remplazo de materiales viejos y este es el resultado. Tiene suerte que los estudiantes quemados no lo demanden.

Yo no tenía el valor para decir nada, simplemente callé hasta que el director dijo:

— Limpien todo e intenten rescatar lo que puedan. No expulsaré a nadie y pagaré los gastos médicos de sus compañeros pero no quiero movimientos legales que manchen el nombre de esta institución. — Giró su rostro hacia el profesor y continuó: — Señor Fukushima espero que ponga un correctivo a sus estudiantes que no revisan los materiales, estoy seguro que no todos fallan.

— Gracias señor, así lo haré.

Al marcharse el director Fukushima nos exhortó a acompañarlo a su oficina, cerró la puerta y nos dijo:

— ¿Fue Morinaga verdad?

— ¿Cómo supo? — Preguntó Mika.

— Yo soy el culpable profesor, debí revisar que hiciera bien las cosas.

— Ahora Tatsumi-san nos dirá qué le ocurre a su kohai.

— Tiene problemas para dormir, me dijo que ha tenido pesadillas y ahora se duerme por todas partes.

— Está bien, creo que Morinaga necesita una evaluación en el departamento de psiquiatría de la universidad, le daré una cita con un colega que es experto y no debe volver al laboratorio hasta que el médico le dé el permiso. Tan sólo dale la tarjeta para que vea a mi colega, sólo debe decir que yo lo mando para que le dé prioridad. Mientras ustedes deben limpiar para que el director se calme un poco.

La labor de asear fue tardada y exhaustiva, no terminamos cuando a mi cabeza llegó la preocupación de conocer el estado de mi tonto asistente y Mika miraba su celular inquieta, pero no podíamos marcharnos sin dejar por lo menos limpio el lugar.

— ¿Mika te molestaría ir a ver qué paso con ellos? ¿Necesito saber cuándo volverán a ayudarnos?

— Por supuesto, iré de inmediato y le llamó en cuando me digan algo.

Cuando ella se marchó necesitaba hacer alguna cosa para que pudiera mejorar Morinaga, entonces fui al área de psiquiatría con la tarjeta y le agendé una cita con el amigo del profesor Fukushima, un tal Minagawa según la tarjeta.

Una hora después Mika me marcó para informarme que el tonto tenía quemaduras superficiales al igual que Tadokoro pero nada grave. Mucho más tarde terminé de limpiar y me retiré a casa encontrando a Morinaga durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, los sentimientos me invadieron, la ira, la emoción, la preocupación y esa desesperación por la fragilidad de su vida. Quería abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro pero sólo grité:

— ¡Eres un completo estúpido! Deberían haberte expulsado pero el profesor Fukushima es bastante benévolo ya que sólo te mandaron suspender junto con revisión psiquiátrica por tus episodios donde te quedas dormido. Hasta entonces no podrás volver al laboratorio, sólo a clases y eso yo dudaría que puedas hacerlo.

Le arrojé a la cara la tarjeta con la cita y fui a la cocina a comer algo pero no había nada para cenar, por lo que salí a comprar algo para saciar mi hambre. Ahora que pude verlo y se encontraba bien recordé que no comí nada por pensar en su salud. Al volver tomé una ducha y me fui directo a la cama.

La mañana llegó, me marché sin tener verlo pues todavía no se despertó en el momento que partí. En el laboratorio miré a Tadokoro con su bata como si no tuviera nada, sin embargo lleva bajo ella las gasas seguramente. Sentí tristeza de pensar que no podría verlo a él en el laboratorio, de hecho no podré verlo más que en nuestra casa, pues sus clases son pocas, por lo que suspiré un par de veces durante todo el día, gracias a eso los asistentes malinterpretaron todo diciendo:

— Volverá pronto Tatsumi sempai. — Expresó Tadokoro.

— Si, no se preocupe, seguro que el psiquiatra lo ayuda con su problema. — Aseveró Mika.

— ¡No estoy preocupado! ¡Continúen con lo que hacen ahora!

Sin embargo no dejo de pensar en si podrá volver a ser el de siempre, creo que tiene muchos problemas con su familia y eso debe ser bastante estresante.

Las horas pasaron lentas sin su compañía, creo que me estoy volviendo un completo idiota, todo por saber si ya va a estar mejor luego de eso. A pesar de todo el trabajo que normalmente hacemos ahora hay que comenzar de nuevo, algunos resultados nos ayudaron, pero la mayor parte de nuestra última investigación se perdió. No lamento que la cosa perdida sean las muestras y no alguien herido de gravedad.

Bastante tarde en el departamento lo encontré un poco nervioso en la sala pues sus ojos parecen querer decir algo importante ¿será que se marcha? Fingí naturalidad, me presenté serio y sin hacer ningún gesto anormal pregunté:

— ¿Hay algo para cenar?

— Por supuesto sempai. No tiene idea de lo apenado que estoy por arruinar el trabajo, hubiera sido mejor que esto ocurriera sólo conmigo y cuando las cosas estaban guardadas, no dispuestas en las mesas; así sólo yo pagaría el precio.

— No digas cosas absurdas, que bueno que te encuentras bien… yo… bueno … no quiero que sigas así.

— Que bueno que lo dice sempai, porque tengo que pedirle algo importante y si no quiere pues creo que no podré avanzar en la terapia.

— ¿Qué cosa? Adelante dilo ya, si me obligas a hacer cosas … esto no creo que pueda ser más grave.

— Esta bien, hoy que fui con Minagawa sensei, me preguntó sobre lo que me aflige, aparte de recetarme algunos calmantes ligeros para antes de dormir, me da sesiones de terapia psicológica para descubrir el problema pues dijo que no se puede tapar un problema con pastillas, sino hay que llegar al meollo. Por ello debo hablar de todo lo que me preocupa y me angustia.

No supe que decir, estoy seguro que habló de nosotros, de lo que hacemos. Alguien más sabe que él y yo … Reaccioné de pronto:

— ¡MO…RI…NAGA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Qué rayos le contaste?!

¡Definitivamente lo voy a matar! Mi puño iba a su cara cuando se agachó hasta el piso suplicante y explicando:

— ¡Necesito ayuda! Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, tú eres parte de mi vida. Eres lo único que tengo. Si omito tu existencia entonces no tiene caso que vaya a terapia.

Es cierto, no tiene familia, yo vivo con él, pero decir esas cosas sobre nosotros a un extraño no tiene justificación. Intenté calmarme y preguntar:

— ¿Qué fue lo que le contaste?

— Él es un profesional, no puede decir a nadie lo que sucede en la terapia. Además lo supo en cuanto le platiqué que tenía pesadillas sobre mi compañero.

— Lo supo… ¿Qué supo? — Pregunté antes de mi ira estallara.

— Supo que tú eres mi compañero sin que yo se lo dijera.

— Entonces no fuiste tú sino él ya lo sabía. — Mi corazón se aceleró de miedo ¿Será que alguien más lo sabe y lo divulgó por la escuela? Morinaga no se atrevería o yo lo mataría. ¿Quién demonios se enteró?

Luego de mis dudas, la respuesta llegó de los labios de Morinaga que seguía en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

— Tu mismo se lo dijiste cuando sacaste la cita, eso me dijo Minagawa sensei.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba, no podía respirar correctamente si yo lo dije eso ¿cuándo ocurrió? Me senté en el sillón mientras reflexioné sobre mi visita al doctor. Morinaga se levantó y me trajo un vaso con agua, el cual tomé a prisa para calmarme un poco.

— Sempai ya cálmate, ese tipo de cosas no pueden decirlas los psiquiatras o pierden su licencia, además no lo pienses mucho, él me explicó que tú fuiste muy angustiado, que parecía ibas a llorar al hablar del accidente. De modo que cuando yo le expliqué que tengo pesadillas donde mi compañero me abandona dijo que no parecía que tú quisieras dejarme. Luego tuve que explicar muchas cosas sobre esto. No le dije como comenzó, eso es entre tú y yo, pero … cuando preguntó ¿qué tenemos? No supe que decirle al inicio, luego dije que somos amigos. Necesito platicarle más detalles de nosotros ¿Me das permiso?

— ¿por qué mejor no hablas del bastardo de Masaki o de tus estúpidos padres?

— Eso fue lo que hice casi toda la sesión, pero tú eres un pilar de mi vida. La única forma en la que no necesitaría hablar de nosotros es si ya no me quieres a tu lado. ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo?

— ¡De nuevo chantajes! No sabes hacer otra cosa. ¡Haz lo que quieras! Sólo dame la cena que no puedo seguir escuchando estas barbaridades.

Su sonrisa me iluminó un instante, luego de tantos días sin poder verlo "feliz" creo que mi corazón saltó de inmediato al verlo así. Le hace mucho bien ir con un profesional, además ya recuerdo que si algún psiquiatra rompe su juramento podemos demandarlo. Espero que se sienta mejor, la marca roja en su rostro perfecto hace que duela mi pecho, siento que llora mi corazón de pensar en que algo grave le pudo pasar. Que haga lo que quiera siempre y cuando ya vuelva a ser normal.

Cada día que pasa noto un poco mejor a Morinaga, creo que los problemas de su cabeza están desapareciendo. Me pregunto cuándo volverá, ya que cuando le pregunté a Morinaga el loquero se negó a darle el permiso. Justo esa semana estaba harto y algo cansado de no tenerlo conmigo para ayudar, es demasiado trabajo para nosotros tres, de modo que fui en una hora libre a preguntarle:

— Miyasawa sensei.

— Mi nombre Minagawa, Tatsumi-kun ¿Qué necesita?

— Quiero saber si le puede dar la orden para que vuelva el haragán de Morinaga a mi laboratorio.

— Le ofrezco una disculpa, no es posible todavía, necesita algunas sesiones más.

— ¡Pero que dice! Él ya está bien, ya no se ve cansado.

— Tenga paciencia Tatsumi-kun no tardaré en dar mi consentimiento.

Casi dos semanas después, al fin logramos recuperar una parte del trabajo perdido, los datos guardados más mucho esfuerzo rindieron frutos. Aunque la ayuda de Morinaga todavía es indispensable, sin embargo no me esperé lo que acontecería justo el miércoles de esa semana en nuestra casa…

.

POV MORINAGA

Dormir con una píldora es mala idea, pero los doctores en urgencias me explicaron que es fundamental el descanso, por lo que me recetaron sólo tres días de píldoras y claro buscar una evaluación psicológica, cosa que en la escuela ya habían pensado pues sempai me trajo la orden de ir a la cita que el profesor Fukushima me sacó. Al siguiente día me levanté algo tarde y todavía con sueño, supongo que por la pastilla, afortunadamente las clases que tengo son después del mediodía. Luego de todas mis clases dieron las cinco de la tarde y mi cita es justo a esa hora, razón para apresurarme e ir hasta donde la oficina de Minagawa sensei. Una vez ahí:

— Hola Buenas tardes, soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y tengo una cita.

— Adelante, que bueno que llegas, imaginé que como te la sacó alguien más vendrías a fuerzas, pero veo que está bastante dispuesto.

— Necesito ayuda luego de que provoqué ese accidente en el laboratorio, no está a discusión, por eso estoy aquí, para no seguir fallando.

— Adelante.

Una vez que me senté frente a Minagawa sensei me preguntó:

— Y bien… ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?

Platiqué los pormenores por lo que posteriormente indagó preguntando por mis sueños ¿Contarle mis sueños? Tengo que explicar todo omitiendo que sempai es mi… amante, compañero, ¿amigo? Por lo que dije:

— Sueño que me abandona mi compañero, me dice cosas feas.

— Tu compañero… por supuesto el muchacho que vino a sacar tu cita. Lo noté de inmediato cuando me explicó a grandes rasgos los pormenores, sus ojos llenos de tanta angustia y preocupación, casi lloraba. Es tu pareja, claro ¿cómo no lo vi?

— Sempai no es… nosotros… ¿esta sesión es confidencial?

— Por supuesto. Tranquilo, es normal que se sientan así, en la sociedad japonesa no es algo muy aceptado, pero a mí me parece retrograda, si eres feliz no importa el género. Entonces cuéntame bien tus pesadillas.

— Él no es mi pareja pero tampoco puedo decir que no tenemos algo.

— Entonces es un secreto y nadie sabe que eres gay, ya veo…

— No soy yo, es él. No ha podido aceptar que somos algo más que amigos.

— No comprendo, ¿entonces te ha rechazado?

— Si me ha rechazado cuando he declarado mis sentimientos, pero me ha logrado aceptar en otros aspectos.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

Debería decirlo es necesario, sin embargo no puedo hablar de cosas así que nos conciernen a ambos sin su consentimiento.

— Es complicado, no puedo decirlo sin antes preguntarle a él, creo que esas cosas pertenecen a nuestra relación.

— Por lo que veo es complicado todo esto, pero no creo que todo tenga que ver con tu amigo. Cuéntame a detalle tus pesadillas entonces.

Le hable de todas y cada una de las que pude recordar, aunque al contarlas accidentalmente le dije un par de cosas sobre nosotros, puesto que en algunas pesadillas me decía que detesta el sexo conmigo, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer preguntas sobre ello respetando mis deseos. Esa sesión no pudimos profundizar mucho puesto que no expliqué lo que más me angustia.

Llegando a casa me encontré preocupado por pedirle su autorización, sin embargo suplicaría con tal de conseguirla, a causa de que creo que necesito hablar con alguien de la cosa más angustiante sobre nuestra extraña y endeble relación; no sólo con alguien sino con un profesional que me ayude a entender si estoy mal por continuar esto que me tortura.

Por la noche luego de mis ruegos conseguí que accediera, me sorprendió sobremanera que tengo su permiso por lo que la siguientes citas le platiqué sin reparos todo.

Las cosas no llegaron a hablar de sempai de inmediato, pues mis problemas resultaron partir de mi miedo al abandono y de ahí salió en cadena mi pasado, mis padres y Masaki. Luego de ello, me dijo que debíamos tener algunas sesiones durante algunas semanas, justo un par de ellas sempai me preguntó si ya podría volver al laboratorio, a lo que cuando yo le pregunté a Minagawa sensei, dijo que debería esperar.

Contarle a un profesional de mis problemas resultó liberador, hablar de Masaki y las cosas que sentí, sus consejos sobre ello, sin olvidar las cosas que me explicó sobre mi persona, respecto a mi forma de ser tan complaciente para que nadie me maltrate o me abandone. Todo eso cambió mi estado de ánimo, además me comentó algo muy interesante, que no debo suponer que sempai no me quiere, ya que para sacar la cita sabía perfectamente mi horario de clases, de igual forma su actitud tan protectora le resaltaron su profundo afecto.

En cuanto a nosotros, narré nuestra historia desde nuestro primer encuentro accidental que desencadeno el inicio de una nueva etapa de nosotros, como algo más que amigos pero menos que novios. Esas últimas sesiones todo el tiempo hable de sempai esto y aquello, hasta que fui interrumpido por Minagawa sensei:

— Dime algo Morinaga-kun, como te sientes tu respecto a todo esto, no lo culpes a él, tú has decidido quedarte a pesar de lo que te ofrece y ahora le intentas exigir algo que no le corresponde. Aunque por lo que me dices puede que él corresponda tus sentimientos y no lo sabe, pero lo que nos compete en estas sesiones es tu propia integridad, la que no te has procurado como resultado de tu necesidad de aceptación. En otras palabras requieres visualizar las cosas desde un punto de vista distinto, no precisas su aceptación para poder ser feliz, debes ser feliz por ti mismo, el centro de tu vida debe ser proponerte una vida agradable, buscar metas y cumplirlas a corto, mediano y largo plazo. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que tu relación no sea importante, creo que su amistad y ese afecto que te da, te ha procurado protección, al menos relativamente puesto que tú subconsciente nos indica que no te sientes seguro. Lo que falta aquí es que hablemos los tres, ¿crees que él podría venir a una sesión conjunta?

— No lo sé, me da miedo pensar lo que puede ocurrir, es violento, egoísta y grosero, temo que le falte al respeto.

— No te preocupes, se cómo lidiar con cosas de ese tipo. Además según veo tu sempai le gustan los condicionamientos, por ello dile que la única forma para dar mi aprobación, respecto de que vuelvas a su laboratorio, será que venga a unas sesiones contigo.

Ahora el gran reto fue preguntarle si vendría a una sesión, a lo cual preparé su comida favorita y lo esperé ansioso, estos días me he sentido mucho más tranquilo y mis sueños dejaron de ser tan reales por lo que dormir se volvió de nuevo normal. Respecto de la condición que puso Minagawa sensei del permiso para volver al laboratorio, no creo poder obligarlo a ir, por lo que pensé un millón de formas para decirlo. El tiempo transcurrió y algo tarde como siempre lo escuché llegar:

— Bienvenido sempai. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Esto es horrible, tanto trabajo por recuperar, sólo muero de hambre y creo que huele a comida.

Le serví la cena y lo observé comer como desesperado, me sentí feliz de tenerlo tan radiante, tan sexy y seductor a mis ojos, luego recordé que las cosas son extrañas, no quiero que sigan siendo forzadas por mí. Esperé a que finalizara de comer su cena para preguntar:

— Oye sempai…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gustaría que volviera al laboratorio?

— Claro tonto, me urgen un par de manos ahí.

— Bueno Minagawa sensei me dijo que para darme el permiso necesita que tomemos unas sesiones juntos.

— ¡Qué! Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto, seguro es por las estupideces que te la vives diciendo de mí, ahora soy el culpable de todos tus problemas.

— No sempai, de hecho el culpable soy yo, puesto que la dirección de mi vida siempre ha estado en mis manos.

— ¡Ese doctor es un maldito chantajista! Ahí estaré mañana. Más le vale darte ese permiso.

Me sentí preocupado de imaginar que sempai estará en una sesión, no sé qué cosas puedan ocurrir, me fui a descansar intentado no darle vueltas a los asuntos que pudieran perturbar mi sueño…

Las llamas consumían la casa de sempai mientras yo volví por las cosas que Kanako me pidió, de pronto un muro se desprendió y cayó sobre mi espalda, el dolor de tenerlo sobre mí además del fuego me impidieron liberarme, sólo sempai podría salvarme. Sin embargo no llegó, las llamas me quemaban la piel en un terrible dolor que hizo que abriera los ojos en mi cama con la luz artificial de las lámparas de la calle alumbrando ligeramente mi habitación. De nuevo con pesadillas que reflejan mi ansiedad.

El jueves llegó y yo con algo de cansancio por las pesadillas marché a mis labores. Veinte minutos antes de la cita con Minagawa sensei pasé al laboratorio a esperar afuera a ver si sempai saldría a la cita. Justo un par de minutos antes de las cinco salió a toda prisa y lo seguí:

— ¡Sempai! Espere, vamos juntos.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Apresúrate! — Dijo disminuyendo sus pasos.

Se ve muy molesto, espero que no haga que el doctor alargue mi condena, pues yo también quiero volver al laboratorio.

Tocamos a la puerta y nos permitió pasar de inmediato, nos sentamos en el cómodo sillón de su oficina y entonces dijo con una sonrisa:

— Que bueno que nos acompaña Tatsumi-kun.

— Al grano Mikazawa, ¿dejará que Morinaga vuelva? — respondió sempai diciendo mal el nombre del psiquiatra.

— Mi apellido es Minagawa y a eso vamos. Primero responderá honestamente a mis preguntas sin alterarse o sabe que puede quedarse sin su ayudante permanentemente. Además es por el bien de él, no sé si es verdad que le tiene aprecio, pero si hay un poco de preocupación es importante que hagamos todo esto. ¿Lo quiere?

— ¿Qué demonios le contaste al loquero? — Me miró furioso sempai.

— Un minuto, no se sienta intimidado por estar al descubierto, vamos a hacer algo primero. Hablaremos del problema de Morinaga, pero en este caso te pediremos que nos permitas hablar a solas, nos vemos el viernes a la misma hora. — Dijo Minagawa sensei señalándome.

— ¿Pero por qué hablarán de mí y quieren que me vaya?

— Es para que tu sempai se sienta en confianza y sin tu escrutinio.

Comprendí perfectamente a lo que se refería, no obstante yo quería escuchar su confesión, ¿Qué tal si dice que me ama y yo no escucho? Me mataba la curiosidad, por lo que me quedé sentado en el piso cerca de la puerta de sensei, de igual forma temía que sempai lo golpeara y yo deba intervenir. Saqué el celular y me puse a distraerme sin tener éxito pues escuché algunos sobresaltos de sempai desde afuera bastantes veces. Al cabo de poco más de una hora lo vi salir preocupado:

— ¿Qué ocurre sempai?

— …Nada… — Respondió distante y distraído.

— ¿Ya puedo volver al laboratorio?

— No … ¡Ese miserable… — Sus palabras cortadas me daban cada vez más intranquilidad. Se detuvo y volvió a decir: — Que nos recibirá el lunes y ya cállate no quiero escuchar más preguntas o no vendré a la sesión del lunes.

Estos días son bastante extraños, sempai no me dirige la mirada mucho tiempo, puesto que cuando me ve se sonroja y voltea hacía otro lado. Luego descubro que me mira discretamente en el sillón a través de su laptop, cuando finjo estar ocupado y sigo sin entender lo que pasó en aquella sesión de la que fui sacado ¿Estamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Nuestro camino es conjunto o separado? Comprendo que no hay algo como estar hechos el uno para el otro, ya me lo repitió Minagawa sensei hasta el cansancio, que construimos una relación día con día con nuestras acciones; pero… ¿Es una relación esto que tenemos?

Pensé en eso y volvieron a mí mis dulces fantasías con esos besos que me ha dado, se volvieron pasionales hasta que mi entrepierna se endureció de repente. El libro entre mis piernas cubre la abultes y a mi sucia mente que recuerda tantas veces aquellas imágenes de sempai descompuesto en placer entre mis manos, mi boca y mis ojos. De pronto giré la cabeza a verlo y nuestras miradas chocaron, quizá mis pupilas dilatadas en medio del placer que me produce recordar tantas cosas de nosotros, aunque no fui sólo yo, su mirada me dijo algo especial, yo lo conozco tanto que creo que piensa en lo mismo que yo. Desistí un poco de intentar tomarlo pero mi cuerpo que no había recibido placer por tantos días se rehusó a abandonar la idea, me levanté del sillón individual para sentarme a su lado en el sillón más grande. Con todas las fuerzas traté, de no hacerle nada, recordé las palabras del doctor sobre hablar las cosas antes de lanzarme a tomarlo. Debo aclarar la situación de nuestra relación antes de continuar en el punto intermedio donde yo mismo me he puesto.

— Sempai… — Dije mirando muy cerca de él, aun cubriéndome con el libro a discreción.

Su rostro no salió de su computadora sobre su regazo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— He estado pensando en nosotros ¿Tú crees que un día me dirás que me quieres? ¿Me extrañas al menos? Me refiero a que…

— No me preguntes esas cosas, ya sabes que no lo sé y deja de presionarme. ¡Todo el mundo se la vive presionándome me tienen harto! — Dijo sin voltear a verme.

Me invadió la tristeza aunque cuando agaché la cabeza, una mano de sempai me tocó la pierna, por lo que devolví la mirada a su cara y de pronto fui besado de una manera suave y tierna. De inmediato quise profundizar el beso, tocarlo y hacerlo mío, sin embargo me detuvo empujándome:

— No hagas eso, necesito pensar, dame algo de espacio. Además no vez que tengo mucho trabajo.

Sonreí intentando tranquilizar mis hormonas que se pusieron a dar vueltas por todo mi sistema, aunque observar una actitud tan rara de su parte me intrigó, nunca lo imaginé pidiendo espacio tan amablemente, además con esa mirada tan cargada de algo distinto. Me levanté contestando:

— Sempai con gusto te ayudo a realizar los informes, eso puedo hacerlo sin requerir permiso de nadie.

En medio de sus palabras explicando los nuevos resultados que están siendo comprados con las anteriores muestras, pude notar que más allá de mi loca atracción creo que me encanta su increíble inteligencia e ingenio. Sonreí un par de veces provocando sonrojos en su hermoso rostro, pero lo más extraño fue esa mirada que volvió a mí mientras le hice algunas notas respecto el experimento, fue tan encantadora que no me fue posible continuar mirándolo ya que mi rostro se encendió de pronto. No estoy tan seguro pero me causa sensaciones distintas, que no están nubladas por mi loca pasión. ¿Será cierto que todavía puedo amarlo más?

Los subsecuentes días antes del lunes, las cosas se volvieron todavía más raras, su actitud se tornó distinta cada vez. Procuró acercarse a mí, como si no nos viéramos en mucho tiempo. Lo miré distante en ocasiones, solitario e incluso triste hasta dirigirme una mirada tan hermosa y tierna que me hizo temblar como jamás logró hacerlo, de inmediato lo notó pero no bajó la vista, sino que me forzó a hacerlo yo por la intensidad de tal acción, como desnudándome por completo, sin las cubiertas que protegen la fragilidad de mi corazón.

El domingo día de aseo general me tocó barrer tantas hojas de papel tiradas en su habitación, un desperdicio de papeles; lo bueno es que eran mitades de un cuaderno pequeño de notas que posee, de no ser así tendría que regañarlo por el desperdicio. Lave su ropa, la mía y preparé la cena, sin embargo ese día noté algo mucho más peculiar, sus nervios que lo hacían lucir como los días antes de revisión de proyectos; por lo que pregunté con preocupación:

— ¿Hay algo que te angustie? Puedo ayudarte con los informes si todavía no los acabas.

— No es nada en particular.

Como todas las anteriores veces había decidido callar para evitar sacar mi frustración, pero luego recordé que Minagawa sensei me sugirió expresar todo tal cual lo siento, por lo que dije con un suspiro:

— Sempai, no sé si me consideras tu amigo por lo menos, ya que nunca me cuentas tu angustia, supuse que podrías tenerme un poco de confianza y decirme lo que te está preocupando. Me decepciona un poco que valga tan poco para ti.

Sacó el aire de sus pulmones de golpe casi con en un suspiro forzado para responder sin mirarme:

— No es nada importante, es algo que me dejó de tarea el doctor para que puedas volver, lo que pasa es que no se si pueda hacerte volver. Es complicado.

Su honestidad apabullante me sorprendió, aunque no me dijo lo que el doctor le pidió, aun así pude saber que no tiene que ver con falta de confianza, mejor dicho es algo privado que le fue pedido por el psiquiatra.

.

POV SEMPAI

Me había pedido asistir a una sesión conjunta, seguramente para culparme, así suelen hacerlo los psicólogos y psiquiatras, recuerdo esas veces que leí a Freud y el sexo como solución que daba a las histerias, también los extraños complejos que describe, todo con tal de buscar aliviar las culpas personales usando a alguien más. Espero que no se atreviera a hablar de las cosas que ha llegado a hacerme el pervertido Morinaga. Aunque espero conseguir tenerlo de vuelta a mi lado, trabajando por supuesto…

Por la mañana en el laboratorio no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dirá el loquero ese, seguro que me va a regañar por maltratarlo, por todas las veces que le pego y lo rechazo. Creo que no quiero ir, sin embargo si no lo hago seguro que no le da el permiso este semestre y es el último que estará en la universidad, ya no podré tenerlo este corto tiempo y es tan eficiente que seguro me arrepentiré de no estar con él.

Diez minutos antes de las cinco dejé a Mika y Tadokoro trabajando en las cosas mientras salí enojado por dejarme chantajear por un completo extraño, para colmo al salir Morinaga me pidió esperarlo de modo que llegamos juntos a la oficina del loquero. Pasé y lo primero que hice fue preguntar de inmediato cuando volvería mi tonto asistente a lo cual me fue preguntó la cosa más absurda y ridícula ¿Qué si lo quiero? Bueno es que somos dos hombres ¿Cómo puedo? Seguro que este tipo sabe demasiados detalles, razón para mirar a Morinaga y reclamarle, no obstante la cosa más increíble ocurrió, el loquero saco a mi tonto asistente del lugar. La incomodidad me cubrió, yo sólo con este tipo preguntón.

— Esta bien Tatsumi-kun ahora que Morinaga está afuera voy a contarle sobre él. Es un hombre inseguro, frágil, que necesita amor, pero usted no puede darle lo que él quiere porque no es homosexual. Debe ser muy difícil para usted vivir con alguien con tantos problemas, todo el tiempo exigiendo atención y algo que le causa asco o molestia. Morinaga me contó que siempre lo obliga a tener intimidad.

— ¡NO SE ATREVA A… — Grité levantándome.

A punto de levantarme de la silla a soltarle un golpe me interrumpió:

— No sé sobresalte, no me contó nada específico, sólo que usted es tan amable que lo acepta a pesar de que detesta ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando dijo esas cosas sólo pensé en que contó las cosas mal, yo ya le expliqué al idiota que no se trata de que no quiera, al menos no a cada rato pero… de vez en cuando yo… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente con más cosas:

— Comprendo su problema Tatsumi-kun, su kohai es una buena persona y por ello le es difícil decirle que no, sin embargo debe hacerlo porque cada día lo ilusiona más y por otra parte también le causa muchas inseguridades como son las pesadillas donde usted le dice las cosas como son en realidad. ¿No le contó sus sueños? Todas las veces usted lo abandona por alguien más o puesto que le da asco y repulsión ese tipo de actos homosexuales.

— No es así, no se trata de que yo lo deteste, en realidad yo… no siento repulsión.

— ¿De modo que no le molesta del todo?

— Eso sólo nos incumbe a Morinaga y a mí.

— No se moleste, entiendo y tiene razón, lo único que deseo es ayudar a su kohai, ya que el sufre mucho, su corazón es grande y sabe perdonar, sin embargo cada que usted lo aparta tan tajantemente con golpes o insultos le daña un su amor, lo merma, lo corrompe poco a poco y aumenta su abnegación pero no de buena forma sino socavando su propia autoestima.

Eso último que el loquero dijo me molestó ¿culpable yo? De inmediato sentí el impulso de reaccionar y gritar insultos pero luego recordé todas las veces en que su rostro refleja la amargura que le imparte mi comportamiento.

El silencio reinó en el consultorio mientras reflexione, él quizá esperó a que yo respondiera, sin embargo las palabras se ahogaron en mi cabeza, en mi garganta y hasta en mi pecho. Las palabras volvieron a fluir en la boca del psiquiatra:

— En realidad no es su culpa, pues Morinaga elige su camino y su destino, él sabe que usted lo lastima, lo hemos hablado tantos días, pero de todas formas sigue total y completamente enamorado de usted. Quizá porque usted sabe darle algo que toda la vida ha buscado, un poco de estabilidad real, una familia amorosa como la que posee, con su adorable hermana menor y su amorosa tía. Tiende a idealizar su realidad y su relación con usted. Tatsumi-kun dígame una cosa ¿conoce el alcance de los sentimientos de su asistente?

¿Conocer sus sentimientos? ¡Por supuesto! Entonces dije sin pensar:

— Todo el maldito tiempo se la vive repitiendo que me ama, es fastidioso.

— ¿Pero sabe que es el amor?

— Es algo falso, sólo son hormonas nublando el juicio.

— En parte es de esa forma, no obstante también es una sensación de bienestar y felicidad, donde no puedes dejar de sonreír, hay tantas sustancias corriendo por tu cerebro que hacen que pierdas el control de tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Es como una droga natural.

Escuchar una cosa tan extraña me hizo pensar y sentir algo inusual, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en un instante, sentí el vello en mi piel erizarse al recordar imágenes y sonidos sensuales amorosos conjuntamente irrumpiendo en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo. No podía hablar más que … por alguna razón dejarme llevar por las palabras que se colaron en mi cabeza volviéndose Morinaga de tantas formas. Así fue que seguí escuchando:

— Su asistente me comentó que usted le pidió permanecer a su lado, de alguna forma creo que él se apoya para sentirse protegido, ya que su vida ha sido muy difícil, lo sabe ¿o no?

— Me ha contado algunas cosas.

— En ese caso le debo explicar que tanto una pareja como una amistad no deben sentirse salvados, sino que deben apoyarse para crecer mutuamente. Antes de que lo deje marcharse le voy a hacer una de pregunta que necesito escriba en un papel y me la muestre, es la única condición para darle el permiso a su asistente para volver. Le recomiendo que debe ser honesto pues de lo contrario lo lastimará, sólo la verdad puede curarlo. Lo tengo escrito en esta tarjeta pero se lo leeré: ¿Qué siente y que piensa de tener a Morinaga en su vida? Además puse un par de preguntas para ayudarle, aunque la única que necesita respuesta es la de arriba: ¿Sí él se fuera que sentiría? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse con él?

La confusión de sus preguntas tan directas e inquisitivas me hicieron sentir terriblemente incómodo, sólo respondí:

— No tengo porque decirle esas cosas a usted.

— Es una simple pregunta que es importante aclarar para su propia cabeza, si lo tiene claro entonces podrá aclararlo para él y de esa forma tranquilizarlo. ¿O no es importante como para ayudarlo con algo tan simple? Seguro que puede con esto, además si lo hace le daré mi aprobación para que él regrese a su laboratorio. Ya puede ir a descansar.

Al instante que lo dijo noté que mi respiración se había acelerado, un par de gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente y las limpié con arrogancia para no demostrar mis nervios, de modo que salí y el idiota, mejor dicho mi kohai aguardaba por mí sentado al lado de la puerta. No comprendo qué demonios hizo el loquero que ahora no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esas preguntas, una y otra vez rondaron mis pensamientos durante esa noche en el laboratorio. El silencioso laboratorio me obliga a pensar en las respuestas que espera el tipo ese, ya que quizá desea que yo diga que lo quiero a mi lado o puede que quiera que yo pretenda terminar con las ilusiones y fantasías que tiene Morinaga, sin embargo no puedo tomarlo a ligera ¿qué tal si se lo comenta?

Gracias a tanta tontería no pude concentrarme bien en los resultados de mis experimentos, maldije tantas veces esa tarde hasta que mejor nos fuimos a descansar para volver a casa.

Ese jueves por la noche una vez en casa a su lado, comprendí las cosas que mencionó en la sesión, en realidad me siento tan a salvo a su lado, quizá yo también idealizo nuestra relación, porque es una relación de amistad eso creo, aunque tener sexo no nos convierte en algo más que amigos. Sexo… hace tanto tiempo que no hemos, bueno no es que yo … Pensar al mirarlo durante la cena me movió sentimientos que nunca imaginé, reflexionar tanto sobre las emociones que tengo me hacen un efecto extraño pero agradable, percibo una especie de cosquilleo desde mi pecho hasta mi cabeza, combinado con ansiedad. De inmediato en la soledad de mi habitación rompí en pedazos la pequeña nota depositándola en la papelera.

En el laboratorio decidí intentar cumplir con la petición del loquero, no requerí la nota para recordar las tres preguntas, por lo que en el primer momento de soledad tomé la libreta de apuntes especiales y escribí una línea:

 _"_ _Lo que siento de tenerlo en mi vida es… si se fuera yo… me quedaré con él hasta…"_

De ahí intenté hacerlo real en mis pensamientos, rememoré cada parte desde el beso que me dio esa primera vez en el laboratorio todo con tal de no dejarlo marcharse. Me tomó por sorpresa mi primer beso y con un hombre ¿Fue tan malo? No lo fue, es sólo que yo … Toqué mis labios con las puntas de mis dedos y recordé ahora cada uno de los besos, no podría olvidarlos, a pesar de ser tantas veces son especiales y a veces sólo sentir sus labios me hace abrir la boca para recibir más.

Ese viernes no pude evitar pensar las cosas que mencionó el loquero, respecto de crecer juntos ¿es posible que yo aprendiera algo? De pronto llegó a mí algo que recordé, las palabras de Isogai e incluso Kanako de que me he vuelto distinto, todo por culpa suya, me obliga a expresar lo que siento a los demás, busco demostrar un poco esto que a veces parece estallar en mi interior. El también parece madurar, ser menos impulsivo, intenta ser comprensivo, me da espacio a tal grado que no me ha tocado. No pude evitar comprender que quizá espera que yo sea el que dé el primer paso a cambiar esa situación, pero no puedo aunque mi cuerpo traidor lo pide.

El sábado no logré escribir nada en la libreta por más que pensé tantas veces en él, aun teniéndolo a mi lado, creo que al mirarlo y concentrarme en nuestras memorias me dio un cierto poder pues su mirada bajó antes que la mía y se sonrojó. Comprendo lo que él siente cada que yo he tomado esa actitud, me hizo sentir feliz de alguna forma, la palabra que llegó a mi cabeza fue "correspondido".

Lo besé, sí esa tarde lo besé y me gustó, todo mi ser reaccionó, a pesar de que sólo requería un toque de sus labios introdujo su lengua convirtiéndome en un juguete para su calentura, por lo que lo detuve al instante evitando que continuara pues requiero pensar y esas cosas nublan completamente mi juicio. Aunque sin decirlo totalmente él comprendió las cosas y simplemente me ayudó a realizar mis informes. En esta ocasión noté algo particular, no logré escucharme hablar como todas las anteriores veces, sino que la comprensión que él hace de mis palabras y sus interpretaciones me parecieron mucho más significativas, por algo me interesa como asistente y es entretenido escucharlo. Sus risas resonaron en mi cabeza ocasionando confusión, una extraña felicidad, ¿podrán ser las hormonas de amor de las que hablo el loquero?

Poco más tarde en la noche, escribí palabras sin pensar, en las hojas de mí libreta:

"Tenerlo es bueno, soy feliz, si se fuera sufro, me quedaré hasta que él quiera"

Sin darme cuenta son tonterías que arranqué del cuaderno, hice bolas y tiré en el cesto de la basura. Así pasé una parte de la noche rompiendo esos pensamientos que no son míos y salen por culpa de tanto pensar, sin embargo me tranquiliza escribirlos.

Necesito hacerlo volver y escribir algo que el tipo ese pueda leer y deje libre a Morinaga, ya que se encuentra curado, lo veo totalmente saludable. Este día he intentado observarlo para finalizar esa tarea tonta, pero cada vez es más complejo eso de pensar en mis sentimientos, los suyos y escribirlos. Cambia ante mis ojos a ser cosas distintas, es molesto que pueda ser tan infantil que idealiza, tan alto, tan inteligente, aseado, trabajador, complaciente y amoroso hasta ser fastidioso.

Finalmente durante la madrugada conseguí escribir algo que no me haría sentir como un imbécil y que seguro me lo devolverá…

.

POV MORINAGA

No podía esperar a la sesión y enterarme del gran misterio que sempai guardaba con Minagawa sensei, me preocupó sobremanera si regresaré al laboratorio dependiendo el resultado que sempai obtuviera en la prueba. Mis nervios me hicieron que viera el tiempo transcurrir lentamente hasta que de pronto se hizo tan rápido todo que llegó la hora y corrí desde mi salón hasta el cubículo del sensei. Entré y sempai se encontraba ansioso:

— Llegas tarde Morinaga. — Dijo sempai frunciendo el ceño.

— No se preocupe lo esperábamos para comenzar. — Sonrió amablemente Minagawa sensei continuando: — ¿Tatsumi-kun tiene el papel que le pedí?

La mano de sempai tembló un poco y del bolsillo de su bata blanca sacó un papel maltratado, doblado por la mitad y se lo entregó.

— Excelente Tatsumi-kun ahora toma Morinaga creo que esto es algo sólo para tus ojos. — Dijo entregándome el papel.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sempai atónito y enojado.

— Yo no tengo ningún derecho a ver esto antes de que lo haga él, ¿además no prefieres que sea el quien lea tus más profundos pensamientos? — Aseveró Minagawa sensei.

Sempai se sonrojó ante las palabras del psiquiatra y respondió:

— Como sea, terminemos con esto de una vez que tengo que volver con mi asistente a trabajar.

Incrédulo miré el papel en mis manos, lo desdoblé para verlo y mi cuerpo tembló con temor, las cosas que toda la vida quise saber se encuentran escritas es ese pedazo de papel que ahora vale tanto como mi propia vida. Saber si tengo esperanza para continuar al lado de esa persona tan importante como algo más que simples amigos todo resumido en unos cuantos caracteres en una hoja doblada por la mitad. Miré detenidamente y observé que estaba muy maltratada, luego recordé tantas hojas tiradas en el piso de su habitación a las que no les tomé importancia por suponer que se trataba de los datos de los experimentos. No tenía el valor para saber y así lo expresé:

— No quiero, creo que ya lo sé y sólo me ves como un buen amigo o como tu hermano.

— Mira idiota, la abres y la lees antes de que te mate, porque sufrí mucho esforzándome por entender la verdad.

Tomé valor y abrí el papel, en trazos mal hechos que incluso lucían temblorosos, tan distintos a su hermosa caligrafía, leí finalmente:

 _Él es indispensable para que yo sea feliz, es mucho más que un amigo, me llena de paz su compañía._

Fue cuando lo supe, me ama, pero no puede decirlo y mucho menos escribirlo, pero sus palabras lo dicen entre líneas, lo declaman ante mis intuitivos ojos. Unen los puntos de mis memorias a su lado, nos vuelven compañeros inseparables, algo más que una pareja. ¡Lo sabe! Lo sabe a pesar de no querer decirlo. Sonreí con lágrimas rodando por mi cara, de inmediato lo abracé y me levanté tomando su mano para marcharnos hasta que escuchamos:

— Un segundo, aquí tienen mi permiso por escrito.

Volvió sempai arrebatando el papel y respondí:

— Gracias sensei.

— Te espero para algunas sesiones más, sólo si te resulta conveniente.

— Claro nos vemos la próxima semana.

Salimos juntos y solté su mano que sin querer sujeté mientras habíamos salido, me miró tan nervioso que no pude volver a verlo hasta que llegamos al laboratorio y no esperé lo que ocurrió:

— Pueden marcharse por hoy, nos vemos mañana. — Les dijo sempai a los kohai que guardaron las cosas en los refrigeradores y limpiaron las mesas a prisa con nuestra ayuda.

Nos marchamos a casa en silencio, respeté sus deseos de privacidad, no podía darle ese afecto que muere por salir de mi corazón en un lugar público, aguardé hasta finalmente llegar a nuestra casa donde el amor nos venció en caricias. Nuestros corazones se volvieron uno en un acto que parecía cambiar mi amor y el suyo, la entrega, sus besos y los míos. El toque de sus manos sobre mi piel me llenó las partes necesitadas de su calor. La pasión nos rodeó cubriendo la realidad que se tornó dispersa, extraña pero increíblemente hermosa, pues finalmente me pudo decir lo que nunca pensé que sería posible, algo real sin idealizar, sólo para mí para forjar todos los días una relación que perdure con nuestros medios y nuestro esfuerzo. Llenos de problemas pero a la vez de alegría y sobre todo de amor, para vivir una vida desafiante y compartida.

FIN

.

.

 **¿Hey si y el lemon? Bueno saben que no es el estilo de Jane ko así que fue una razón por la cual no escribí algo gráfico, sino más metafórico.**

 **Esta historia fue posible gracias a Gaby Ibarra que me detuvo antes de eliminarla y me corrigió la idea principal que iba por mal camino, me orientó dándome algunas sugerencias esenciales que dieron lugar a esta larga historia, también te agradezco tu hermoso dibujo que ilustra esa linda parte de la historia.**

 **De igual forma recibí asesoría de una querida amiga Zaira y un libro que se llama** ** _Amarse con los ojos abiertos,_** **entre ambos son el psiquiatra.**

 **Asimismo les doy las gracias a todos los que me dejan lindos reviews en las anteriores historias y espero sus comentarios sobre esta. Además les comunico que eligieron el siguiente orden de actualización:**

 **1 Imposible pero es verdad**

 **2 Héroe para mí**

 **3 No puedo separarme de ti.**

 **4 La silenciosa Fukuoka,**

 **5 La respuesta.**

 **6 Los lugares de mi corazón.**


End file.
